People with schizophrenia spectrum traits or diagnosis will be abnormalities in brain cortical volume similar to those observed in full schizophrenia. The major aim is to obtain brain MRI scans of schizophrenia spectrum and age and gender matched normal subjects to measure and compare heteromodal cortical gray area (prefrontal, superiod temporal, and inferior parietal lobes).